


I'm Only Human

by AestheticallyUndead



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Age Gaps, Based on X-Men + Harry Potter, Crobby - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts refernces, Im unoriginal, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Still cant do tags, TenRose - Freeform, They all have magic powers, just so much gay, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyUndead/pseuds/AestheticallyUndead
Summary: The Holmes family have been running the Holmes Academy For Special Children for the longest time. When their middle child Sherlock finally agrees to attend the school, everything is not what he had in mind. He meets John Watson, a pyrokinetic with a temper.Dean Winchester has superhuman strength and speed and has been attending the school for almost four years now, along with his best friend Castiel who is known as the angel of the academy. His little brother Sam is a telepathic has been attending for only two years.Ten is a 'foreign' student and becomes friends with 'normal' Rose Tyler.Just any other school, there will drama.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes; has the power of object creation, sixteen years old, younger brother to Mycroft Holmes and older brother to Eurus Holmes, and also stubborn as hell.

For almost ten years, his parents have been practically begging him to attend their school instead of the normies boring school, and for the past ten years the answer was always 'no'.

"Sherlock, please..." His mother begged him, following her son to his room. Sherlock sighed "Mother..." he groaned. 

"You realize that your father and I won't stop until you say yes, you know" She put her hands on her hips. Sherlock sighed and faced her "....Fine... I'll go... But only for my sake..." He quickly went to his room and locked the door behind him, leaning on a wall.

Sherlock looked around his room. White walls, a few Polaroid pictures of him and his family along the walls, a dresser, a bed obviously, and a desk with papers and books piled on it. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards his desk and began to pack things up...

"...I guess there's no going back now..." Sherlock sighed under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets in a fight and Castiel heals him

Dean was thrown against the wall and groaned. He didn't wanna run away cause the would make him look like a pussy, but he also didn't wanna fight back. The boys who were fighting the oldest Winchester boy were howling with laughter. Dean held his cheek where he had been hit multiple times, whimpering softly.

"Well, that better well teach you to talk to my girl!" The tallest of the boys said. They walked away, laughing as they did.

Dean slowly rose up, panting and wiping his bloody nose. 

"Dean?!" Called out a rough-like voice, and immediately he knew who it was. "I'm over here, Cas..."

A black haired boy ran up to him. "Dean, what happened?" Castiel asked worriedly. "Nothin'... Just got... Jumped... That's all..." Dean gulped.

Cas sighed. "Here... Let me help you" He pressed two fingers against Dean's forehead and there was a blue glow around it. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers away and the younger but taller male was healed. Dean let out a content sigh "Thanks, Cas" He smiled at his best friend, who smiled back. "It's no problem Dean... Besides, I've probably done this about a hundred times!" They both let out a chuckle.

"Come on," Cas playfully hit Dean's arm. "Let's head back inside, Sam is worried sick about you." They both headed back inside the school, a few students walking in or out of it as well.

Later on, they found Sam in the library, like usual, with Ten. "Hey, Sammy!" Dean hit his brothers back, playfully. Sam jumped and turned to him. "Dean! Jesus, don't do that..." The younger brother murmured. The older brother laughed "Ah, sorry..." Dean turned his head past Sam and grinned at Brit across the table. "Hey, Ten!" He looked up and smiled and waved.

Dean faced Sam again. "So, on a scale of one-to-ten, how worried were you when I was gettin' beat up?"  
Sam sighed. "Probably an eight... I knew you could handle yourself and Cas would eventually find you but..."  
Dean gripped his hand onto Sam's broad shoulder. "Aw, Sammy...~" he cooed. 

Sam blushed softly. "Shut up..."


End file.
